Angel Forever
by nobody'sdoll
Summary: When Oziku Tabitha lives with Moto Yuugi and starts hanging around with his friends, she drags them with quest to put another spirit where she belongs while she tries to figure out the identity of her father and get over a deah. Can they make it through?


**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Yugioh except for my OC characters

**Warning**: language, storylines put between Atem's past and up until he goes to Egypt (for the first time…according to my storyline he goes to Egypt the 2nd time in the final season)

**FYI**: This story goes back and forth from the past to the present. (1 part would have the present and then the next would contain the past)

_**Part 1**_: _**Galadriel's Arrival**_

It was a bitter day in Egypt. Both sides of the country were pretty much staying indoors that day. Either that or they were out gathering water and fruit. One small village down in the South was pretty much involved in a war at the moment…a civil war. Not too many people are sure how this happened, but rumor has it that it was most likely started with a battle between a noble and a villager from different sides of the village. Most of the men were involved in it while others tended to keep their families safe. As for one small home, they were only trying to survive for a new child was about to be born.

"Thank you so much for inviting my daughter and I over. It was really generous of you" said a woman who looked to be almost middle aged.

A small woman with a round middle in a robe turned around and smiled, handing the woman a piece of fruit. Her name was Circe.

"It's not problem at all, Isabel, now go ahead and eat" said Circe, grabbing a piece of fruit for herself.

"You can take it. I don't want it" Isabel replied softly, handing the fruit back to Circe.

"I know you're upset about Ty getting involved with the war, but all he wants is to find a way to end it"

"I know…but it's so hard. People are getting killed in result…what if he dies?"

Circe smiled sympathetically and laid her hand on Isabel's shoulder.

"He'll be fine. You and I have both known Ty since we were just children. He's a strong man. He'll be fine" she said.

"I guess so" Isabel said, sighing, "So…when is the new little one due?"

Before she could answer, Circe blinked her green eyes rapidly, laying her hand on her stomach.

"…I think it's coming now…Go get Bayou and hurry!" she said, trying to ignore the pain.

"Where is he?"

"By the river with Hiku and Yasmine. He's trying to teach them how to fish…just hurry!"

By the River

"Ok, children. What've we learned today?"

A girl and a boy who looked to be about 18 looked at each other and responded, "The water is freezing. Use a tool"

"Papa can we go home now? It's getting late" complained the boy.

"Not yet, Hiku. Just one more lesson!" the father answered.

"Bayou! Bayou! Come quick!" a voice yelled from a far distance.

Bayou turned around and so did the girl to see that the woman running down to them was Isabel.

"Is something wrong, mama?" she asked.

"Nothing specifically wrong, Yasmine, but Circe is about to have the child. She sent me to get Bayou, mostly" Isabel answered.

"Alright then. Isabel, run home with me to tend to Circe. Hiku and Yasmine, go get some water. Just remember to not dawdle!" Bayou ordered as he headed home.

As their parents were farther away, Hiku turned around to Yasmine and smiled.

"Finally we're alone. I've been wanting to show you something I found earlier" he said.

"Alright, but make it quick! We still have to get that water" said Yasmine.

Hiku grabbed Yasmine's hand and ran with her to the papyrus field. Beyond it was the rest of the river.

"It's a lovely sight and all..., but you could've shown me this at anytime" Yasmine spoke after a small moment.

"The sight, maybe so, but not this" Hiku responded as he cupped his hands together, "Now, I know that we've been friends since we were small…"

"Of course"

"But…I would like to know if you would maybe even consider being more than that"

"…Are you asking me what I think you're asking?"

"Yes"

Hiku opened his hands, revealing golden rock.

"What…where did you find that?" asked Yasmine with her eyes glistening at the sight of the rock.

"It was laying down here in the papyrus fields. With such a rock, we could probably afford enough to live on our own! There is not one person I would ever ask, but you"

"Hiku…this is…such a surprise..."

"It only gets better! We can afford enough to move out of here safely and not worry about the war"

"It will be painful to move away from here…but I don't know how long the civil war may last. Alright, I'll do it, but when shall we get married?"

"When the time is right, but first, let's get that water and run back home"

A Few Hours Later

Hiku and Yasmine were sitting inside of the house. The sun was about to set and there was still no news of any child. Uncontrollably, Hiku grasped Yasmine's hand.

"We'll tell your mother the news tonight" he whispered.

"I was hoping to wait a little longer…papa won't be around to see us together" Yasmine whispered back, sighing.

"The wedding is more important than the news, Yasmine. We can have it at anytime"

"I suppose so"

In the background, there was a small cry. Hiku smiled. It wasn't an ordinary cry. It was the cry of a newborn. Isabel walked out of the room with the little one wrapped in a blanket and Hiku and Yasmine walked inside the room to see Circe lying down exhausted on the bed.

"It's a girl" Bayou said, "Her name is Galadriel".

Isabel brought in the little one who was now cleansed in a clean blanket and handed him to Circe.

"Would you like to hold her, Hiku?" she asked, cuddling the newborn.

Hiku nodded and held Galadriel. She was a delicate little figure. She had the amber eyes and tan skin of her father and the shiny black hair from her mother. Galadriel started to giggle a little bit.

"She likes you" said Yasmine.

Hiku stroked the little one's finger. She was just an innocent being…if he were to run off now, Galadriel will never know who he was…maybe that was for the best. Hiku handed Galadriel back to Circe and then cleared his throat.

"As of today, Yasmine and I have agreed to get married…not now, but soon" Hiku announced.

"Oh…my daughter is a too-be bride!" Isabel squealed as she hugged her daughter.

Isabel looked pretty excited, but both Bayou and Circe stared at Hiku blankly.

"Hiku…you do know that marriage is a big responsibility, don't you?" asked Circe.

"Of course, mama, and I even found the greatest thing I stumbled upon that will get our life together going smoothly" Hiku answered as he took the gold out of his pocket.

"Oh Ra…it's gold! Son, where did you find that?" asked Bayou as he examined the gold.

"It was in the papyrus fields. I guess someone dropped it" said Hiku.

"Well, good luck to you both!" Isabel shouted, "When will the wedding take place?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, mama" Yasmine sighed.

**A Year Later**

"Alright Galadriel…who is this?" asked Hiku as he pointed to himself.

"Heh-ku" the little one sounded out.

"Very good" said Hiku as he pointed to Galadriel, "Now who is this?"

"Gi-lly" she sounded out.

It was a month after the wedding. Unfortunately, Ty never made an appearance at the wedding, so Yasmine and Hiku realized that pretty much the war was going to be longer, so they made plans to head north for a new home. Remembering that when Galadriel was born, Hiku had no idea whether he would even be with the little one. Yet, it was pretty much expected that he grew attached to the one he called his sister. Now, at least he had an idea of what he could do. He could ask his parents to take Galadriel with them up north…this way she could be free of the civil war. Hiku knew his mother would agree to the idea, but as for Bayou…he believed that Galadriel should grow up with her parents in the village he was raised in as the past generations of his family were.

"Hiku, can I see you in the house for a minute?" Circe called.

"Alright" Hiku responded, "Gilly, I'll be right back. Don't move"

Hiku walked into the room where Circe was. Her face was pale and a single tear was streaming down her face.

"Mother, what's wrong?" asked Hiku.

Circe wiped the tear away and weakly replied, "I'm sorry, Hiku, but your father is a stubborn mule. I wanted you to take Galadriel with you, but he doesn't agree".

"Wait…how did you know that you wanted me to bring Galadriel?" Hiku questioned.

"Yasmine talked to me about it. Keeping Galadriel here isn't good for her. She'll die at this rate because of the war. She needs to grow up where she can feel free and grow up right. I tried explaining that to your father but that damn tradition he sticks to…Sometimes I don't even know why I even stay with that man" she said.

Hiku frowned. His prediction came true. His father wouldn't agree to let Galadriel live with her. He would have to never see her again after all. If only he didn't grow to love the little one.

**Another Month Later**

"Do you have to leave now?" asked Circe who was trying to blink away the tears in her eyes.

Hiku nodded and then his upper body.

"I'm afraid so, mother. It's my time to leave, but don't worry. Yasmine and I will be fine" he said, "I love you and cherish you both dearly. You've taken care of me well and I know you will do the same for Galadriel".

As Hiku headed outside to tend to the wagon Yasmine was preparing, Galadriel spotted him walk outside and ran after him.

"Hiku! Hiku!" she called as she hung to his leg, "No go. Home. Stay home".

Hiku frowned, looking at the tears falling down Galadriel's face. He picked up Galadriel and held her close.

"Don't worry, Gilly" Hiku spoke in a sweet tone, "You'll see me again someday. Until then, have this".

Hiku handed her a small doll made of rags.

"Yasmine and I made this for you so you can keep it and remember us" he said as a smile slowly widened on Galadriel's face.

As Hiku took off with Yasmine, Galadriel continued to gaze at them as she held the doll close. As predicted, Galadriel held the doll close to her, saying that she would see him again someday.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Yes, I know it was boring and long, but the next part should be ready soon. Oh, and just so you know, I know this part seems really OT compared to the Yugioh storyline, but the reason for writing these parts is to explain Galadriel's history. The next part containing Galadriel's history; will involve some of the Yugioh characters slightly, but the part after that for sure will contain her history with the loveable Atemu, Priest Seto, and Mana**


End file.
